Yag-Kosha
Yag-Kosha, the pacifist alien exile from the distant constellation of Yag. Biographical sketch Long before the dawn of man, and before even the Thurian Age began on Earth, a conflict raged on the far-distant world of Yag. The noble and peaceful people retreated into exile across the stars, coming at last to Earth. Here they hid in the deep jungles, living simple lives, not interfering with the evolution and history of mankind. However, as time went by, more and more of the people died, and at last only Yag-Kosha remained. Deep in the jungles of Khitai, he adopted a tribe of humans, teaching them the ways of civilization and being worshiped as a god. Then one day Yag-Kosha met Yara. Yara was a student of lore and sorcery, and had come to Yag-Kosha to learn from the wise and knowledgeable alien. Yag-Kosha made an effort to teach Yara humility and morality, but Yara was interested in only power. With tricks he learned in the Stygian tombs, he learned his mentor's secrets and turned his power against him. He betrayed, confining him and torturing him until he could draw more secrets of sorcery from the peaceful exile. Back in the west, he tortured Yag-Kosha and made him a magical slave, forcing him to construct the Elephant Tower in a single night and perform other deeds. 3 centuries passed, and he withered from torture and confinement, and knew only suffering. By the time of the events of "the Tower of the Elephant," the poor creature was blind and nearly helpless, with secrets wrested from him and forced to do evil deeds despite his will. Conan came to steal the gem known as the Elephant's Heart with which Yara performed his magic. He convinced the Barbarian to slay him as part of a final spell which gave him revenge over the evil Yara. In doing so, he was reincarnated as Yogah of Yag in the small universe inside the jewel and punished Yara. He also killed Yara's guards so that Conan escaped, and destroyed the Elephant Tower. Physical appearance Yag-Kosha is of the alien species known as Yag. He is vaguely humanoid in form, having topaz eyes, hands, legs, and a mouth not made for, but capable of human speech. His skin is leathery grey, like an elephant, and his head bears many features similar to elephants, such as tusks (tiped with golden balls), large ears, and a trunk. His appearance and personality are based on the Hindu god Ganesha. Many of the Yag appear to have wings that allow interstellar flight, but in landing on Earth these wings were burned off in our thick atmosphere. By the time of "The Tower of the Elephant," his confinement has left him blind, withered and atrophied, with stick-thin limbs he cannot move. His body is marked with scars and burns from his many years of torture and torment. Traits and skills Yag-Kosha is a scholar, with knowledge of an unbelievable amount of lore. His sorcerous powers are incredible, being able to create the wondrous Elephant Tower in a single night. Though he is far too moral a being to use them himself, Yag-Kosha has acquired a number of dark secrets and spells in his life, which Yara forced him to divulge after betraying him. Yag-Kosha was able to fly through space using his vast wings, but they were burned off in Earth's atmosphere. When Conan met him, Yag-Kosha was able to ascertain the Cimmerian's origin and heritage (descendant of the Atlanteans) and his whereabouts that night before meeting him. Yag-Kosha possessed some extra-sensory perception as he knew what happened in other places of the Tower. Stories featuring * The Tower of the Elephant See also * Trivia; Speculation by many is the character of Yag Kosha is inspired by both the Indian deity Ghenesh and perhaps John Merrick,otherwise known as The Elephant Man. Category:Gods and goddesses